


【普羅米亞】攻們都是笨蛋(加古)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 加古, 加洛古雷, 里歐雷米, 里雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 笨蛋情侶和笨蛋情侶的較量
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Remi Puguna
Kudos: 6





	【普羅米亞】攻們都是笨蛋(加古)

**Author's Note:**

> 加洛古雷&里歐雷米

雷米坐在沙發上一手拿著杯子喝咖啡，一手攬住里歐的腰不讓他滑下去或是衝出去跟加洛幹架，一旁另一張新添置的皮質沙發上坐著用胸部暴力壓制加洛的古雷，另一隻手冷靜的在電腦上打著工作報告，加洛一邊掙扎一邊含糊不清的大吼「古唔唔古雷！快放開窩！本大爺要…要跟里歐唆清楚本大爺的技術才是最好的！」「嘖！雷米你快放開，讓我去扁那個自大的笨蛋！」「果才不素…唔古雷…。」加洛最後隔著衣服一口含上古雷的乳尖才讓古雷鬆開將他的臉壓制在胸前的動作。

里歐看到加洛的行為動作突然頓住，直接摔進了雷米懷裡，差點導致咖啡灑了一身的意外「靠！加洛原來你喜歡在公共場所嗎？！我是不會輸的！」轉頭舔上了雷米的喉結……。

「啪！」「咚！」忍無可忍的古雷和雷米直接把兩個笨蛋壓制在桌上發出兩聲巨響，艾娜和露琪亞聽到聲音探頭看了一下，然後對視一眼選擇了無視，兩個笨蛋太超過了啊！大白天就在隊裡秀恩愛！都快閃瞎了啊！

「古雷～～」加洛捂住流鼻血的鼻子「古雷快跟我做嘛！我不能戀愛進度上也輸里歐啊！」

「你怎麼不說你雞雞要和里歐一樣硬！」古雷黑著臉說，用力拍開想要摸他胸部的手。

「我也想啊！可是里歐又不讓我摸！」加洛拿起衛生紙胡亂擦了擦鼻子，不但沒達到止血效果還讓臉花了，古雷不耐煩的拿了一條冰過的濕毛巾仔細的給加洛擦臉，用力的程度像是要把加洛的皮擦下來。

「答應你已經很好了你還想要怎麼樣？」

「可是我很喜歡古雷嘛！想要和古雷更親密！」

「……。」

「古雷～你就答應我啊！里歐都已經跟雷米進展飛快了！他們比我們還晚交往欸！！！」

「……晚上。」

「太好了！古雷！」

「……。」他嚴重懷疑加洛想跟他上床的動機。

「古雷…我們…。」

門鈴聲響起，伴隨著「您的地獄火山激辣瑪格麗特披薩到了！」的聲音。

吃完披薩，加洛算好了時間再次…

「古雷…我……。」

門鈴聲響起，加洛沒有反應，古雷沒有動作，然後就是坎羅用力敲門的聲音，邊敲邊大喊「救火笨蛋！你上次跟我們借的片子什麼時候還？！」

還完了跟坎羅梅斯借的教學片子，古雷已經先跑去洗澡了，洗完澡照例穿著浴袍的古雷再次受到襲擊，加洛狗狗似的黏上了古雷，手指探入浴袍不安分的摸向了胸…。

門鈴再次響起……

「加洛！快把艾娜上次借你的護膝還來！」艾利斯的聲音在門口響起。

接下來，伊格尼斯、巴爾剛、碧兒茹、露琪亞輪流來了一次…等加洛處理完所有的事情，古雷已經睡了……。

隔天看著神清氣爽的古雷和萎靡不振的加洛，雷米微妙的明白了什麼，他揉了揉酸疼的腰，想起昨天下班前里歐一個一個提醒大家加洛欠了什麼東西時得意的笑臉…。

「兩個笨蛋！」雷米小聲說了，然後背上貼上一具溫熱的身體「是愛你的笨蛋哦～雷米 💕」里歐親了親雷米的耳垂，右手撫上了他的後腰，溫柔的揉捏他酸疼的腰。

-END-


End file.
